When Kick Happens
by pandav123
Summary: Bunch of Kim and Jack, or Kick as I like to call it, one-shots! Perfect place for Kick shippers, like me! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Kick one-shot! Hope you like! I don't own anything !**

Jack P.O.V

We were in the dojo sparing when Rudy walked in smiling.

" Rudy, why are you so happy?" Kim said in her cute voice.

_Did I just say cute? Pull yourself together Jack!_

I mentally said before turning back to Rudy.

" Well today is the day when every Bobby Wasabi dojo goes to Bobby's favorite restaurant called ' Lillan's Italian Bar & Grill' **( A/N: I totally just made that up!" )**

" So why is that such a big deal?" Milton asked.

" Because it's a casual restaurant that means I get to wear my skinny jeans!" Rudy said pulling them out of his bag and running into the locker room.

" Eddie, Milton, and Jerry your helping him get them on this time." I said shooing him towards the sound of a struggling Rudy.

They all groaned and went into the locker rooms.

" So thanks for saving me from having to help Rudy get into his skinny jeans, when you see that, it scars you for life." Kim said.

I chuckled " No problem."

Kim was about to walk into the girls locker room until she tripped over Jerry's bag and I ran over just in time to stop her from falling.

" Thanks." she said.

I kept staring into her beautiful brown eyes and I found myself leaning in.

" Hey guys we finally got rudy in his- are we interrupting something?" Milton said as he saw how close we were.

" Uhh.. Nope! Nothing at all!" I said clearing my throat.

They all looked at us confused.

" I'll just… get change now." Kim said grabbing her bag and heading in the locker room.

Kim P.O.V

I can't believe me and jack almost kissed! I mean were just friends!

But I got to admit he is really cute and sweet and has beautiful brown ey- NO Kim! Stop this! You guys are just friends and he would never like you back anyway.

I sighed and continued to change.

When I finished changing I walked out to see the guys watching Rudy trying to get his keys out of his pocket. It was really funny to watch.

Of course Jack looked cute as usually with his light blue v-neck shirt with his black jeans and his blue vans.

" I.. got.. them." Rudy said almost out of breath. " Let's go!" And we followed Rudy out of the dojo and into his red Jeep. **( A/N: My friend Diana's dad has the same Jeep, we ride in it when were going to the beach or something like that! I really like his Jeep!)**

When we arrived at the restaurant we walked in and I saw all the people from other Bobby Wasabi dojo's already here and were all talking.

Were sat down at a table and the waitress said " Hi I'm Holly and I'll be your waitress today. " What would you like to drink?" She asked us.

" I'll have a Shirley Temple." Rudy said. **( A/N: Love Shirley Temples!)**

" Me to!" Eddie and Jerry said agreeing with Rudy's choice.

" I'll have Sprite." Milton said.

" I'll have Coke." I said.

" I'll have Coke to." Jack said.

When Holly looked at Jack she gave him a flirtatious wink and said " Sure." Holly walked away still looking at Jack.

I was really mad. Fine I'll admit it, I have a crush on Jack and seeing holly flirting with him really wasn't helping my mood.

When Holly brought back our drinks my fist clenched when she gave Jack his drink she brushed elbows with him. ON PURPOSE!

Anger started boiling up inside of me until Milton said " Are you ok?"

" Yea I'm fine." I lied.

" What would you like to order?" Holly asked us.

"I'll have chicken parmesan." Rudy said.

" Us too!" said Eddie and Jerry, seriously there ordering everything Rudy orders?

" I'll have the chicken wings." Milton said **( A/N: I love chicken wings!)**

" I'll have the garden salad." I said.

" I'll have the ravioli." Jack said.

" Ok." Holly said batting her eyelashes dreamily at Jack before walking away.

Oh that's it! This means war!

Holly P.O.V

Gosh that boy is so hot! I overheard his name is Jack. I noticed that blonde girl was glaring at me. She obviously liked him, and I couldn't blame her Jack is sexy!

But I am going to make sure Jack is mine one way or another.

Jack P.O.V

When our food came we were so starving we just dove into our food! I noticed our waitress giving me flirty glances from across the restaurant.

I ignored it, she was kind of annoying me.

I looked at Kim and watched how she moved and the way she laughed. Oh her laugh was breathtaking.

" Jack are you ok?" Kim asked me.

" Yep! Never better!" I said hiding the fact that I was day dreaming about her.

After we finished our meal rudy asked Holly for the check. When we got the check Rudy looked at the cost and dug around in his pocket for his wallet.

I got nervous when I saw Rudy had an 'oh no' look on his face.

" What?" asked Jerry.

" I don't have my wallet!" Rudy yelled.

Well no of us had any money on us either. Oh dear.

" Excuse me Holly." Rudy said.

" Yes?" Holly said.

" I don't have any money." Rudy said.

" Well you have to pay or I'll have to call the police." Holly said.

" What? Well is there any other way we can pay you?" I asked.

" Well you can order the Gumbo Feast and if you eat it in a hour you dinner is free!" Holly said smiling at me.

" Well take it!" I said.

" Ok Jackie." Holly giggled than left. I saw Kim's fist clench, why was she so mad.

Well beats me!

Kim P.O.V

Jackie. She called him Jackie! That's MY nickname for him! Why I outta- " Kim?" I looked at Jack." You ok?" He said. " Ya totally!" I lied. Again. He just nodded at me.

When Holly brought out the food my mouth dropped.

There were 4 giant salads, 7 baskets of bread, 3 plates of chicken wings, 5 bowls of fruit, 8 bowls of ravioli, 2 bowls of shrimp, 3 plates of rice, 1 giant plate of spaghetti, and 6 different kinds of cake.

How in the world were we going to finish this all in 1 hour?

" Good luck!" Holly said leaving our table.

We all dove in like animals, truth is I was already full but I couldn't let the guys down so I grabbed at plate of red velvet cake and started eating.

_15 minutes later…_

I was feeling to good but I kept going I stuffed tons of bread into my mouth and than started eating the fruit. This isn't going to end well.

_30 minutes later…._

We were almost about to throw up. Jack was so tired of eating have took and had full of shrimp and snuck it into a women's purse, but he didn't get caught. I just gave me a exhausted thumbs up and continued to eat.

_45 minutes later…._

Ok I feel super sick! We were all basically half asleep, we finished most of the meal all we had to do was finished the spaghetti.

_59 minutes later….._

When had only seconds to finished the spaghetti. We were down to the last two bites much and Jack quickly twirled the spaghetti around the fork and stuffed it in our mouths.

I was sucking the spaghetti into my mouth, I had my eyes closed since I was so tired.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine.

I opened my eyes to see Jack's shocked face realizing that we were eating the same string a spaghetti.

He pulled away and said " I'm s-s- sorry and K- Kim I was just-" I cut him off by kissing him.

I was happy when I felt him kiss back. His tongue licked my lower lip begging for an entrance. I happily let him in, he explored every part of my mouth I moaned in pleasure until we were interrupted.

" Ahem." We looked up and saw a unhappy Holly. I smirked in victory cause she knew she had lost.

" Well looks like you finished it all so that means your free to go." Holly said.

We were all happy but to full to show it. Jack had to carry me to my front door.

" Thanks Jack." I said blushing.

" Anytime Kimmy." He said.

" Don't call me that!" I said.

" He laughed and was starting to walk back to Rudy's Jeep.

" Wait!" I called out to Jack.

He turned around and walked back over and said "What?"

" Does this mean were…Together?" I asked.

Jack smiled and said " Sure." I smiled.

He kissed me soundly on the lips before turning around and running towards Rudy's Jeep.

We they were driving away I whispered to myself.

" Someday Jack, You will know how much I love you."

**This one is really cute! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! Please R&R it would again, make me 'plots' as Milton would say!**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are 100% SWAWESOME!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	2. The New Girl

**My 2nd one-shot I hope you like.**

**I don't own anything.**

Jack P.O.V

We were all heading over to Falafel Phil's until we heard two voices. " Come on babe how 'bout one date?"

That was defiantly Frank's voice.

" Go away!" a girls voice shouted.

We ran to the sound of the voices and we couldn't believe our eyes.

A girl with blue eyes and brown hair was taking down a whole group of Black Dragons.

The Black Dragons ran away.

" That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

" Oh, it was nothing really." she said

" You just took out 5 Black Dragons without breaking a sweat! What's your name?" I asked.

" Sheridan." she said.

" Well Sheridan, would you be interested in joining our dojo?" I asked.

" Sounds like fun! I'll join!" Sheridan said.

We all brought her back into the dojo where we heard some arguing going on in Rudy's office.

" Phil! I told you! There is no Black Belt Boys anymore!" Rudy screamed.

We heard Phil singing his song ' Baby got the nosh' and Sheridan was trying not to burst out laughing.

Rudy stormed out of his office annoyed and then when he saw us he said " Hey guys who's your friend?"

" This is Sheridan." Kim said.

" We just watch her beat the karate out of 5 Black Dragons yo!" Jerry said.

" Well Sheridan what belt are you?" Rudy said sounding excited.

" I'm a 1st degree black belt." she said like it was no big deal.

All our mouths dropped, wow another black belt!

"Well Sheridan how about you spar with Milton, Jerry and Eddie your sparing together, and Jack and Kim you will be sparing." Rudy said.

First Sheridan and Milton were up, and it took Sheridan about 5 seconds to flipped Milton on the mat.

" You ok Milton?" Sheridan asked " Uhhhhhh…." Milton replied.

" Well aslant that means he's not dead!" Sheridan said.

" Just injured." Milton moaned.

Sheridan dragged him off the mat.

Next Jerry and Eddie were up, It went on for a while until Jerry saw an opening and flipped Eddie on back.

Jerry helped Eddie up and then I new it was me and Kim's turn.

Kim P.O.V

Me and Jack walked onto the mat ready to spar.

As we bowed I watched as his hair fell over his eyes.

God he's so hot….. WHAT? I'm mean… he's… ah what the heck, I LOVE him!

He's just so amazing and funny and cute…

" Began!" shouted Rudy.

I quickly snapped out of it and threw the first kick which he easily blocked. We fought like this for 10 minutes until he caught my punch and he tackled me to the ground with him on top of me.

We just stared into each others eyes. He had such beautiful brown eyes, I was leaning in until I heard Jerry clear his throat.

" Uhh.. looks like you won!"

I said trying to cover up that awkward moment.

" Yea…" Jack said awkwardly.

" Ok let's just move on with practice." I heard Rudy say.

After practice I saw just about to leave.

" Hey Jack!" I said running towards him.

" What's up Kim?" Jack asked me.

" Umm…. Do you want eat at Falafel Phil's with me?" I said blushing madly.

" Sure!" He said. I swear he turned a little pink when I said that.

He took my hand and I blushed as he lead me towards Falafel Phil's.

Sheridan P.O.V

I noticed that something has been going on between Jack and Kim and nI'm going to find out what.

I walked up to the guys plus Rudy and said " What's up with Jack and Kim?"

" There totally crushing on each other but they never admit it." Eddie said.

" Yea. This one time I pretended to be Jack's sister Zoey asking him about his crush on Kim, but he found out it was me because of my caller ID.

" What's your caller ID?" I asked.

"The Whooooo Mister." Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid caller ID.

" Guys, if Jack and Kim won't admit there crushes on each other, than we'll have to do it for them." I said.

" But how do we do that?" Milton said.

I whispered my plan to Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy. They all smiled and nodded and we all high fived.

Operation Kick is now a go!

Milton P.O.V

Wow! Sheridan had a really good plan! Now all we had to do was get Kim's diary out of her locker.

" I got it." Jerry said.

When he opened I said " How do you know the combination?"

" Oh, Kim mumbles in her sleep." Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes a pulled out her diary.

" Ok, all we have to do is get that photo album out of Jack's locker." Sheridan said.

Jerry opened it again and we all stared at him.

" Again, he mumbles in his sleep." Jerry said grabbing the photo album.

" Ok let's go!" Sheridan said as we raced to Falafel Phil's.

Sheridan P.O.V

We were hiding in a booth behind Jack in Kim and staying as unnoticed as possible.

when they weren't looking I slipped Kim's diary in Jack's bag and slipped the photo album in Kim's bag.

' This has to work! ' I thought.

Jack P.O.V

Me and Kim just got our food and we were laughing about the memory when Jerry had pink hair.

I laughed as i reached into my bag trying to get my phone until I pulled out a diary, more importantly Kim's diary.

" Where did you get that?" Kim said really mad.

" I don't know it was just in my bag I swear!" I said putting my hands up in defense.

"Give me that!" she said reaching for it, but I pulled it out of her reached.

" Not until I have a little peek." I said opening to a random page.

" No Jack! Don't read it!" Kim protested.

I ignored her and looked at the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, I've been having a tough day!_

_I just figured out that Donna has a crush on Jack! I don't want her to have a crush on him! She has stolen every guy I liked and she WON'T steal Jack. I think it's about time I admit that I love Jack Anderson, there I said it. He's the nicest guy I've ever met and he's very brave and strong. He's also really HOT! I mean have you seen his gorgeous brown eyes and his smile… Oh, that smile get's me every time! I've had this crush ever since I meet him. But he could never like me back! I mean I'm competing with Donna Tobin! The prettiest girl in school and the girl every guy wants! Why would he want me if he could have her? Uhh… Why is love so difficult! At least for me! Any I have to go, Jack's taking me to the movies! Yes! Bye!_

_~ Kim_

I blushed as I finished reading it.

" Did you mean that?" I asked.

" I did… I'm so sorry Jack I understand if you don't feel the same- What's this?" Kim said pulling MY photo album of me and Kim out. Oh no!

" Nothing!" I said trying to get it back.

" I looking at it cause you read my diary." Kim said flipping through the pages.

She blushed as she went through the pictures because underneath each picture I wrote something like ' Doesn't she look cute' or ' Aren't we a great couple'.

Than when she came to the last page she looked at my favorite picture of us and she read what I wrote under it, I remember ever word I wrote it said:

_This is my favorite picture of us! Were at Circus burger having our first "date" as the guys would say. Kim and I are defiantly going to be friends forever! But i wish i could tell her how much I love her, I mean as more than a friend! - Jack_

" Am I being punked?" asked Kim.

" No Kim, I meant what I wrote… I love you Kim." I said.

We leaned in a just kissed. Just a few seconds after we kissed I heard " Yesss!" Jerry would you be quiet!"

We looked over and saw Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Sheridan hiding in the booth behind us.

Sheridan P.O.V

When Jack and Kim kissed Jerry yelled " Yesss!" " Be quiet Jerry!" Milton yelled/whispered at him.

When we looked back we saw Kim and Jack glaring at us. Way to go Jerry.

" Were you guys spying on us?" Kim asked.

" Maybe….." We all said.

Jack and Kim gave us a ' oh really ' look and Jack said " We know you were and we know you put KIm's diary in my bag and my photo album in Kim's bag."

" Ok we did! But we knew you guys liked each other and neither one of you were making a move so we took it upon ourselves to do it for you." I said.

The guys nodded in agreement and Kim just sighed and said " Well, thanks for trying to help guys because thanks to you I've got a new hot boyfriend. Take that stupid Donna Tobin!"

We all laughed at Kim's response and when we left Falafel Phil's I watched Kim and Jack walk home together hand in hand. And I thought:

Sheridan, the matchmaker, is now open and ready for business!

**I hope you liked it! I give a shout out to my good friend Sheridan who plays my OC in the one-shot! Thanks Sheridan for being so nice and supported to me ever since I posted my first story! Check out Sheridan's stories people there really good check all her stories under the name **mysterymagic21** so check them out! Also I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! Please R&R! It would make me ' plots'! But please don't totally shoot me down! This is only my second story! You guys are totally SWAWESOME!**

**- Amanda :)**


	3. Beach Babes

**My 3rd one-shot! **

**Sorry I took so long, I had a writers block if you know what I mean!**

**I don't own anything!**

Kim P.O.V

It was the HOTTEST day of the summer and we were all lying on the mats instead of practicing, so was Rudy!

" It's so hot!" Jack said gasping for a breath.

" We can't practice in this heat!" Jerry said fanning himself.

" We should go to the beach!" Rudy said excitedly.

We all shot up from the mats and ran to the locker rooms to get changed. We always kept a bathing suit in our locker just incase we had last minute plans to go to the beach.

I put on my green string bikini with white poka-dots all over it. **( A/N: My friend Chloe has that bathing suit and it looks really cute on her!)** I put my hair in a high ponytail and and walked out of the locker rooms.

I walk out to see the guys were already waiting for me. I looked over at Jack in a black swim trunks that looked great on him. He also had a six-pack god he's so gorgeous….

Wait, _Jack gorgeous? _What is wrong with me! Pull yourself together Crawford I know you like him but he will never like you so stop thinking about him like this!

I sighed and I heard " Hello? Kim? KIM!" I looked and saw Jack waving his hand in my face.

"Yes Jack?" I asked.

" You kinda spaced out for a second, you ok?" Jack asked in his adorable concerned voice.

" Ya I'm fine." I said.

He nodded " Well let's go then! Rudy and the guys are waiting in the car, which reminds me your sitting next to Jerry this time."

I laughed and followed Jack at of the dojo.

…**.Line Break….**

When we arrived at the beach we found a nice spot near the water a sat down.

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy picked up there water guns right away and started squirting each other to death.

Jack was in the middle of putting on sunscreen, I decided to put some on as well.

Right before I was finished putting on sunscreen I heard giggles.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a group of girls giggling and staring at me. But they weren't looking at me they were looking at Jack.

Jack was in the middle of a conversation with Rudy but that didn't stop the girls for hopelessly trying to get his attention from afar.

Jealously boiled up inside of me. How dare they think they can just flip there hair and batt there pretty little eyelashes and he'll become there's in a spilt second.

" Hey Kim!" I looked over at Jack." You wanna join the water fight?" Jack said handing me a water gun.

I smirked " Your on Jackie!" I grabbed it and started squirting him. He laughed and squirted back.

Eventually all the guys were in a circle around me squirting me till I was soaked.

" Stop it!" I said before starting to laugh because Jack started to tickle me.

In between laughs I looked over and saw the girls faces glaring at me. I just smirked at them and continue to try to escape Jack's grasp.

" Jack!" I said before he let go of me. " Ok I think you've suffered enough." Jack said smiling. I playfully shoved him and got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. After I realized what was going on I clear my throat and said " I'm gonna get a drink from the snack bar, be right back." I said before hurrying of to the snack bar.

Jack P.O.V

Kim ran over to the snack bar going to get a drink. I sat down on my chair just enjoying the perfect day. Until these 4 girls came over.

" Hey cutie what's your name?" The blonde said seductively, truthfully I wanted them to leave but I didn't want to be rude so I just responded " Jack."

" Jack, that's a sexy name." The brunette said twirling a piece of hair between hair fingers.

" I'm Ashley." The blonde girl said winking at me.

" I'm Katie." The brunette said waving at me.

" I'm Molly." The girl with red hair said smiling a big smile.

" I'm Shannon." The girl with brown and pink highlights said taking a step forward.

" Well it's nice to meet you." I lied pulling of my best smile.

" God he's so hot!" I heard Molly whisper to Katie who nodded in agreement.

" Listen I-" I started to say.

" Ashley, Katie, Molly, and Shannon come on! We need you!" Said a women who looked a lot like Ashley.

" Awww, That's my mom. Got to go Jackie, maybe I'll see you later." Ashley said blowing me a kiss and so did Katie, Molly, and Shannon before walking away.

Thank god they went! I looked over to the snack bar to see if Kim was still there.

She was in line with a group of guys talking to her, obviously flirting with her.

Jealously boiled up inside me, I'll admit I've had a crush on Kim since the first day I met her, but now a bunch of dudes were over there with Kim practically drooling over her!

Kim P.O.V

I got my drink and before I started to walk back to Jack when I saw those 4 girls from earlier talking to Jack, obviously flirting! I was about to walk over and rip there heads off until " Hey babe." I turned and saw 4 guys behind me.

" Uh, Hey." I said already disliking them. What's gives them the right to call me babe when he literally only said two words to me.

" What's your name?" The tall blonde guy asked.

" Kim." I said in a cold voice. I know Jack is always polite to girls even if there annoying, but I just couldn't stand guys like this.

" Well I'm Brad." said the tall blonde.

" I'm Tyler." said the brown haired green eyed guy.

" I'm Kevin." said the red head.

" I'm Jason." said a blonde guy who was shorter than Brad.

" Well I really must- " Guys come on! Were going to started the water gun fight any second!" said a cute brown haired boy who looked like he was about 8 years old.

" Ok!" shouted back Tyler.

" Darn, I don't want to have a water gun fight. Kids can be so annoying." Kevin said.

I frowned at him when he said that.

" Later babe." Jason said winking and so did the rest of the guys before running towards the little boy.

" Jerks." I muttered under my breath before walking back towards Jack. I noticed the girls were gone.

" Who were those girls you were talking to?" I asked trying to hide my anger.

" Just some annoying girls who were trying to get me to hang with them but didn't succeed." I laughed at what he said. I was happy to know he didn't like those girls.

" Who were those guys?" Jack asked.

" Just some annoying guys who were trying to get me to hang with them but didn't succeed." I said copying what Jack said. He face lit up but I didn't know why.

" Ya wanna go for a swim?" Jack said.

" You read my mind." I said.

" Race ya to the water!" Jack said taking off.

" No fair!" I said running after him.

" I win! I win!" Jack said doing a victory dance.

I laughed and pushed him in the water. " That's what you get for cheating!"

" I didn't cheat! You just weren't ready!" Jack protested.

I rolled my eyes and then Jack pulled me into the water with him.

" Jack it's cold!" I pouted.

He laughed and picked me up and spun me around.

When he put me down I realized my arms were around his neck and his hands were on my waist.

" Oh sorry I- " Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you." I blurted out.

Jack eyes widened when I said that, thinking I made a mistake I started to back up. Jack just pulled me back in and kissed me. His lips tasted salty from the water.

The kiss lasted no longer than 3 seconds until we heard " Kick prevails!" Me and Jack jumped apart to see Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy dancing in the water like a bunch of idiots. Oh wait, there already are a bunch of idiots.

" Wow guys, way to ruin the moment." Jack said laughing at how stupid they are. I couldn't help but laugh to.

We spent hours in the water splashing and talking in the water.

Jack kissed me as we got out of the water and I noticed the girls Jack talked to from earlier and the guys I talked to were looking at us with a jealous look in there eyes.

But me and Jack didn't care.

" Kim?" Jack said.

" Yes?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you like the beach." Jack said putting and arm around my shoulder.

" Me too." I said before giving him a kiss.

**It's finished! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Please R&R! It would make me 'plots'! You guys are so SWAWESOME! Thank you for reading!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	4. Kickin' It with Exes

**Me: Alright guys! Places! Ummm... Guys?**

**Jerry: Hang on! Ninja Space Monkeys is almost over!**

**Eddie: Ya! Were about to miss the season fianle!**

**Me: I don't care! We have to do this! I can't do this one-shot without someone doing the disclamer! I need your help!**

**Milton: And it looks like the pizza man is here!**

**Me: Really? Come on guys! Get your but of that couch and come help me do the disclamer!**

**Jerry: Can't do it.**

**Me: Why because your stupid?**

**Jerry: YES! See guys, Amanda gets it!**

***I roll my eyes ***

**Me: Come on guys I need someone to do it, Milton?**

**Milton: No! I have very important study to do!**

**Me: Come on please can you just give up 5 seconds of your time?**

**Milton: Sorry, Can't do it. Besides I don't want to! Ask Rudy!**

**Me: Uhhh... Rudy, please do the disclamer!**

**Rudy: No way Amanda, I don't want to! Besides I'm a little busy trying to get Phil's head out of this bowling ball!**

**Me: How did he...?**

**Rudy: That's what I'd like to know! Ask Kim to do it!**

**Me: Kim, Please?**

**Kim: No thanks.**

**Me: Come on Kim! I need someone to do it!**

**Kim: Uhhh... Gotta go! * runs out of the dojo**

**Me: Come on guys I need someone to do it!**

**Jack: I'll do it. Amanda doesn't own anything but the plot and her OC's.**

**Me: Thank you Jack! Wait why am I still talking? Time for you all to read this one-shot!**

Jack P.O.V

Me and Kim were sparring in the dojo when Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came in dancing around happily.

" What are you guys so happy about?" I asked them.

" I got a date with Grace man!" Eddie said fist bumping Jerry.

" I got a B in Spanish! Ok guys, tell me what I'm saying. Tengo tacos con queso en mis pantalones. **( A/N: It means I have tacos with cheese in my pants! I know that cause I take Spanish! I told my Spanish teacher that and she burst out laughing! LOL!)**

" I don't get it?" Eddie asked.

" Good, cause you don't want to know." Milton said looking disgusted.

I was about to ask what he said until a blonde guy with green eyes walked in. It got all quiet.

" Hi! I'm Nathan, Kim's boyfriend." Nathan said casually. All our mouths dropped, but not Kim's.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kim screamed at him

" I came back to see my girl." Nathan said.

" I'M NOT YOUR GIRL! YOU CHEATED ON ME 2 YEARS AGO AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN CRAWL BACK HERE AND WIN ME BACK!" Kim exclaimed.

" That's what I was hoping." Nathan said nervously.

" WELL GET OUTTA HERE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE I WANT YOU OUTTA MY LIFE!" Kim yelled.

" You will be mine Kim just you wait!" Nathan said leaving the dojo.

" That was Nathan my ex-boyfriend, he's a jerk." Kim said coldly.

" No duh!" I exclaimed and Kim laughed. I loved Kim's laughed it was cute and she- Wait! Stop it Jack!

I think it's about time I told you guys about my huge crush on Kim. When Nathan came in and said he was her boyfriend, I was ready to blow!

" Well since everything is back to normal-" Milton started to say until a girl walk in she had brown hair and blue eyes, and it was the one girl in my life I never wanted to see again.

She was Rachel, my ex-girlfriend.

Kim P.O.V

I girl walk in she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Rachel! And... OMG!" Rachel screamed looking at Jack.

" Jackie poo!" she yelled running over and hugging Jack.

I was getting really mad at Rachel getting all over my Jackie. Ok, I've had a HUGE crush on Jack from the first day I met him. I just knew there was something special about him, and now I'm watching Rachel squeeze the life out of him!

" Stop hugging me! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AFTER 4 YEARS!" Jack yelled.

" Awww.. Jackie! I was hoping we could get back together!" Rachel said.

" OH! SO YOU THINK THE THINGS YOU SAID AND DID TO ME I'VE JUST TOALLY FORGOTTEN!" Jack yelled at her.

" No I just.." Rachel trailed off.

" WELL WERE ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER SO BYE BYE! Jack yelled shoving her out the door.

" You will be mine Jack! YOU WILL BE-" Jack shut the door so she couldn't finish her sentence. I snickered softly.

" Ok, now that everything's back to normal-" Milton flinched and looked around to see if anything else would happen.

" Ok Milton everything's fine lets just leave ok." Jack said sadly. I wonder why such a cute face would look so sad.

Everyone started to leave but before Jack could leave I stopped him and said " Hey Jack! Maybe we could stop by at Circus Burger to grab a quick bite!" I asked and bit my lip.

" Sure" Jack said with his attractive lop-sided smile.

Jack put his arm around me, I blushed and we walked out of the dojo together.

Nathan P.O.V

I was trying to find a could place to eat but didn't know any good places so I asked this brown haired- blue eyed girl for help.

" Excuse me? What places have good food here?" I asked.

" Well there's Circus Burger! I'm going there right now! Wanna tag along!" she said.

" Ok! I'm Nathan!" I said shaking her hand.

" Rachel." she replied.

" So- Wait duck!" I said to Rachel and pulled her into a bush with me.

" What?" she asked.

" What is HE doing with my Kim!" I said ticked off. The guy who was in the dojo earlier had his arm around Kim and was walking to Circus Burger.

" What?! I can't believe her! Your Kim is on a date with MY Jack!" Rachel yelled.

" You know him?" I said.

" YES?" she yelled at me.

" Well how about we make them jealous by pretending to go out?" I said.

" I like the way you think." Rachel said.

We fist bumped than walked into Circus Burger.

Jack P.O.V

" So your grandfather really split his pants teaching you the flying dragon kick!" Kim said laughing.

" No joke!" I said but than my smile slipped off my face. " Oh no." I groaned.

Kim looked over and saw what I saw. Nathan and Rachel just walked in and sat at the table across from us. They were looking at us and flirting with one another.

" There trying to make us jealous!" I said in disbelief.

" Well good luck with that. He broke my heart 2 years ago. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Kim said

I chuckled but that smile instantly went away.

" So Jack, why are you so upset?" Kim asked me. I have to tell her she told me why she and her ex broke up. I should do the same!

" Well, we went out 4 years ago. But after the first week I noticed she wasn't treating me very nicely. She would tell my I'm stupid or pathetic, she would try to change who I was. She wanted me to do football instead of karate, and we all know I suck at football. She wanted me to talk differently, dress differently, act differently. After about 3 months I finally told her I was tried of being treated like and being something I'm not. But she said I was worthless and not good enough for her and that no one would ever love me. So she dump me and left me on the sidewalk, alone. I never saw her again until now." I concluded looking down at my plate sipping some of my Coke.

Kim P.O.V

I looked at Jack with pity. Rachel really hurt him and she thought she could just waltz in here and take Jack back after all the pain she put him though?

" Jack.." I said. He looked up at me.

" You are not stupid or pathetic, your amazing! You such a sweet and kind person and you put everyone needs in front of your own. You protect me and the guys from all the danger we wound up in, plus your perfect just the way you are! You smart, funny, brave, caring, sweet, adorable, and can totally kick my ass in karate! You are not worthless, any girl is lucky to have you! You the total package! She made a bid mistake of letting someone as sweet, caring, and cute as you!" I said

Jack blushed " You think I'm cute?"

I stuttered " Uh, ya, well uhhh.. Yes." I sighed knowing I had to tell him.

" Jack, I love you! I have this feeling about you that I've never felt for anyone. Your something special Jack! Ever time I see you it makes me melt inside, your lips look so kissable that it's almost to much to resist! I know you might not feel the same way, but I repeat: I love you Jack Anderson." I finished.

Jack looked at me with a shocked faced. I knew I made a mistake.

" I'm sorry I made things awkward between us I'll just go-" That's all I could say before Jack grabbed my face and kissed me softly.

And I was right! His lips were so soft and so kissable. I kissed back overly excited.

He pulled away and she " I love you to Kim Crawford."

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. I was truly the happiest girl alive.

I looked over and saw Nathan and Rachel storm out of Circus Burger. I sighed.

" There gone." I said.

" Yes!" Jack yelled/whispered doing a fist pump.

I laughed and smiled at him.

" Can you believe were actually together?" I said.

" Ya, all because of our dumb exes." Jack joked.

I laughed and leaned in and kissed him again.

**Jerry: Well that's it! Amanda's sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes she may have made. She hopes you like it! Please R&R! But don't totally shoot Amanda down! She's just getting in the hang of this she's only written one story so far! I love you guys! You guys are SWAWESOME!**

**Me: Hey I'm was suppose to say that!**

**Eddie: Also, she loves getting PMs from readers about how you think she's doing so far!**

**Milton: And if you want to ask her about putting youself or anybody you know as a OC, PM her!**

**Jack: And just PM her for fun! She gets bored of talking to herself!**

**Me: Guys! I'm suppose to be talking! And I do not talk to myself!**

**Kim: Ya, ya do.**

**Rudy: Ya, Remember that time when you were...**

**Me: Don't say it!**

**Phil: *singing* Baby got the nosh! Ya-**

**Me: Shut it Phil! Ok as I was saying... uh, well what they said! I gotta get rid of them when I'm doing my closing...**

**All: Hey!**

**Me: Talk to ya later my peeps!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**- Amanda :)**


	5. First Kiss

**Me: Today, Jerry will be doing the disclaimer.**

**Jerry: Swag! Amanda doesn't own anything but the plot and her OCs!**

**Me: Thanks Jerry!**

**Jerry: Now where's my 20 dollars.**

**Me: Fine. * hands him a 20***

**Me: Enjoy!**

Jack P.O.V

We were at the dojo just starting practice until Rudy walked out of his office with 2 girls trailing behind him.

" Guys, I would like you to meet my niece's Amber and Madison!"

" Hi!" said Madison. Madison had brown hair with brown eyes.

" Hey!" Amber said. Amber had blonde hair with emerald green eyes.

"I'm Jack." I said.

" Jerry."

" Eddie."

" Milton "

" Kim. "

My heart stop when I heard Kim, is it just me or did she sound cuter than usual.

Wait Jack! Why are you thinking about Kim like this. She your BEST FRIEND you bonehead!

" You guys may continue with practice." Rudy said interrupting my thoughts and walking to his office.

Amber P.O.V

Uncle Rudy left and Madison and I decided we would practice with them.

" Can we spar with you guys?" I said with Madison by my side.

" Uh, sure but do you guys know karate?" Jack said.

" Yep were both 1st degree black belts." I smirked.

" That's great! Than you can spar with Jerry." Kim said.

Me and Jerry walked to the mats. As we bowed Jerry said " Now I know your a girl, so I'll take it easy on you."

I just smirked at him, and 7 seconds later, he's on the ground.

" You shouldn't have said that." I said turning towards everyone else. They were all in the middle of laughing.

I dragged him of the mats and than it was Madison and Milton's turn.

It didn't take long before Madison flipped Milton onto his back, and had to drag him of the mat.

We kept switching partners until Jack and Kim were up.

Kim P.O.V

Me and Jack walked onto the mats and bowed. He leaned in and whispered " Prepare to lose Kimmy."

The sound of his voice sent shivers down my back. Yes, and yes. I'm in LOVE with Jack. But he doesn't have to know that.

Jack threw the first punch which I blocked. We kept this up for 8 minutes until I found myself staring at Jack. The way he moved as he fought, and I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked sparring.

Out of nowhere I was flipped onto the ground with Jack on top of me. How could I let Jack distract me! I've never been so careless when sparring before!

I looked into Jack's big brown eyes, I just stare at him in awe. He's just so cute!

" Uh… guys practice is over." Madison said.

" Oh, right…. Jack said getting off me.

" You guys wanna come over my house and sleep over?" Jack said quickly recovering from the awkward moment.

" Sure!" We all said.

" Cool, come to my house in 1 hour." Jack said as we walked out of the dojo.

Madison P.O.V

I arrived at Jack's house and stared at it in awe. His house was so big! It was almost as big as a mansion!

I looked and saw Kim half way up the drive way. " Hey Kim! Wait up!" I said running after her.

" Hey Madi!" Kim said.

When I rang the door bell, Jack opened the door and he was already in his pajamas. He had on a green t-shirt with sweat pants.

I couldn't help but notice Kim was staring at Jack looking completely mesmerized by Jack's appearance. What's going on here?

" Come on in!" Jack said opening the door wider for us.

We walked in and noticed everyone else was already here.

" Hang on guys let me get some blankets from my room." Jack said heading upstairs.

" I need to use the bathroom." Kim said heading out of the room.

I took this as a opportunity to figure out what's going on with Kim and Jack.

" So guys, what's going on between Jack and Kim?" I asked the boys.

" There totally crushing on each other but are to stubborn to admit it." Eddie said as he put a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

" Eddie's right, there so in denial." Milton said.

Jerry just nodded.

" So how could we get them to admit there feelings for each other?" Amber asked.

We all looked at each other and smiled.

" Truth or Dare."

Kim P.O.V

When me and Jack came back we noticed the guys discussing some.

" What's up guys?" I asked knowing something was up.

" Nothing. " They all said.

I gave them a look.

" Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Amber asked holding up a bottle.

" OK." Jack and I said at the same time. I blushed and looked down at the bottle.

" So who's going first?" I asked.

" I'll go first! " Jack said grabbing the bottle. He spun it and it landed on Milton.

" Truth or Dare?" He asked.

" Dare." Milton said.

" I dare you to pick up my little brother without washing your hands after." Jack said.

" What! No way! He's not even potty trained yet!" Milton protested. Incase you didn't notice, Milton has a fear of gems.

" You have to that's how the game works." Jack said.

" Fine." Milton said going upstairs.

A minute later we heard Milton's screams, we all started to laugh as Milton ran downstairs holding out his hands like they were covered with boogers.

We Milton sat down he spun the bottle and it landed on Amber.

" Truth or Dare?" Milton asked.

" Truth." Amber said.

" What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to you?" Milton asked.

" Uh… well…. Mypantsfelldowninaairport!" Amber said so we couldn't understand.

" What?" Madison asked.

" My pants fell down in a airport!" Amber repeated. **( A/N: That's happened to me! It was awful! Everyone was looking at me! Luckily I was 7 so they don't recognize me)**

We all started bursting out laughing. Amber muttered something and spun the bottle. It landed on me. Oh no.

" Truth or Dare?" Amber said.

" Ummm, Truth?" It came out more like a question.

" Who was your first kiss?" Amber said eagerly.

Everyone looked at me. I felt total humiliation right then and there. I had to get out of here.

" Excuse me." I said running upstairs to Jack's room a slamming the door behind me.

Jack P.O.V

After Kim slammed the door we all looked confused.

" What was that all about?" Eddie said.

" I'll go check on her." I said getting up and heading to my room.

I knocked on the door quietly. " Come in!" said Kim.

I opened the door to see Kim's face in my pillow.

" Kim it's me Jack." I said sitting down next to her.

She took her face out of the pillow, she wasn't crying but she looked rather….. embarrassed about something.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked scooting a bit closer to her.

" Nothing." Kim said.

" Come on, why did you freak out when Amber said who was your first kiss?" I asked.

" You promise not to tell anyone?" Kim said looking me in the eye.

" Yes." I said.

" Well the truth is…. I've… never had my first kiss."

I looked at Kim shocked. How could she not tell us?

" Why didn't you just say?" I asked confused.

" Because I thought you would laugh at me for being the only one who hasn't kissed anyone. You've kissed some one, Milton's kissed some one, heck even Jerry has kissed some one. But not me." Kim said looking down.

" Come on Kim, don' be sad it will happen soon I promise." I said trying to cheer her up.

" Thanks Jackie." Kim said pulling me into a hug.

" So.. who would you want you first kiss to be?" I asked with interest.

Kim P.O.V

" So who would you want your first kiss to be?" Jack said.

" Well… I'd like to kiss…." I said switching my gaze from Jack's eyes to his lips.

Jack looked at me confused. I started to lean closer to him.

" Can I just….?" I said before I grabbed his face and kissed him.

I kissed him for 5 seconds before pulling away. Jack's jaw dropped, Oh man, I shouldn't have done that.

I was about to leave until Jack grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed back with all the love I had for him.

When he pulled away he said " So how was your first kiss Crawford."

" It could've been better Anderson." I teased kissing him on the nose.

I was about to kiss him again until I heard noises outside the door.

" Jerry stop moving!" " I can't hear!" "Eddie will you stop! " What's that smell?"

Jack opened the door and we saw Amber, Madison, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all lying on the floor.

Jack P.O.V

" Were you guys spying on us?" Kim said.

" Noooo…." They all said with there voices getting higher.

Me and Kim laughed at them as they headed downstairs.

" They really are idiots huh?" Kim said.

" Yes they are, but without them this wouldn't be happening." I said pulling her closer to me.

" You couldn't have been more right Jackie." She said and kissed me again.

**Me: Done! This was based of a dream I had! I know, weird right! Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! Please R&R! I would make me 'plots' as Milton would say! P.S: PM me if you want!" You guys are SWAWESOME! Jerry! Say bye to the readers, and get away from that bee hive!**

**Jerry: No way! Anyway, see you later my peeps! I hope you liked the- Oh no the bees are chasing me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

*** Runs away with bees all over him***

**Me: What and idiot. Anyway Ciao people!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	6. Chef Jack

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just plain busy. Now today Milton will be doing the disclaimer! … Milton! That's your queue!**

**Milton: Oh! Sorry, Amanda doesn't own anything but her OC's. By the way, did you know that 'calvo' is bald in Spanish. Did you know that the capital of Russia is Moscow? Did you know that the life-span of-**

**Me: Ok, ok! Thank you Milton goodbye! * shoves him out the door ***

**Me: Sorry about that, now on with the story!**

Jack P.O.V

Kim and I were walking home from school like we always do, laughing about anything we could think of.

" Oh my god! Did you see the look on Donna's face when Jerry "accidentally" fell and drop his gravy all over her!" Kim said laughing.

" Don't forget it also covered most of Heather Clarke to!" I said laughing along with her.

I looked at Kim in the middle of laughing. She's so amazing! This might sound stupid but, I'm in love with my best friend, Kim Crawford. I've just never met anyone like her before. Not only is she beautiful and amazing, but's she's not afraid to be herself! She's doesn't care what Donna, Heather, or anyone has to say about her. She knows that she doesn't have to change for other people. That's what I love about her.

" Jack!" Kim screamed. I fell forward on my face.

" Are you ok?" Kim said worriedly as she helped me up.

" I'm ok." I said.

" Yea, it's just a bruise. But it's swelling quite a bit ,you should put some ice on it when you get home." Kim said sounding a lot like my mom.

" Ok Mom." I said sarcastically.

She playfully punched my shoulder and laughed.

I heard Kim's phone ring, she took it out of her pocket.

" Hello?" Kim said.

" Uh huh." Kim replied.

" Ok, love you bye!" Kim said as she hung up.

" That was my mom, she said that since she and my dad were not going to be home until like 2:00 a.m that I could sleepover at your house if that's ok…" Kim said trailing off.

" Sure!" I said excited that my best friend/ crush was sleeping over my house for the FIRST time.

Before we knew it we were at my house.

Kim P.O.V

When we got inside Jack's house I noticed how much bigger it was on the inside than it looked on the outside. I stopped staring and got him an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to him. He put it one top of the bruise trying to stop the swelling.

I stared at Jack as he shot me his adorable lopsided smile. How can one person be so attractive? Ok, I admit I'm in love with Jack Anderson. Not only is he kind and ridiculously handsome. He's also not afraid to be himself! He doesn't care what Brad Wolf, Ricky Weaver, or anyone thinks of him. He's likes to be himself, my sweet, lovable, sexy best friend.

" Kim? Are you ok?" Jack asked concerned.

Ya, fine." I blushed because Jack was so close to me.

Well, that's good then." Jack said winking at me. I melted inside.

" Hello guys." I turned around to see Jack's mom walking in with a little girl and boy.

" Hello Mrs.- !" I said.

" Oh please, call me Amy!" Jack's mom said.

" Alright than Amy!" I said.

" This is Taylor and Zack there both 7 years old." Amy said pointing to both of them.

" Your pretty! Jack is she your girlfriend?" Taylor said

I blushed. " No, she's not my girlfriend." Jack said chuckling.

" Well, you always talk about her you keep going on and on and-" " Ok thank you Zack!" Jack said shoving him out of the room.

I blushed again. He really talks about me?

" Now Jack you get started on dinner while I finish some things." Amy said as she exited the room.

" You cook?" I said surprised.

" Yep! " Jack said taking out some utensils.

" Well can I help!" I said. Dang! I sound like a 5 year old!

" Sure." Jack said smiling at me. He's so darn cute!

Jack P.O.V

" How about we make my special home made Mac 'n' Cheese?" I said.

" Yes! My favorite!" Kim said sounding like a little kid.

" Alright just give me one second." I said leaving the room. I put on my chef hat and my apron and walked back in dramatically.

Kim burst out laughing when she saw me.

" What do you think Kim?" I said making a weird face.

She laughed " As funny as you are you actually look really cute in that." Kim said blushing.

" Really?" I said. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I never thought of myself as cute.

She just looked down at her hands.

" Ok, let's get started!" I said smiling at her.

She smiled back. She is so beautiful.

I sighed and started to help Kim make the Mac 'n' Cheese.'

After about 20 minutes we finally were done with the Mac 'n' cheese and started to set up the table.

Kim P.O.V

As we were setting up the table and looked at Jack. Milton was the only one who knew about my crush on him. I promised him I would tell him today, but what if he doesn't like me back? Will it ruin our friendship?

I had to tell him, before it was to late.

" Jack." I said. He looked at me. " What is it?"

" Umm…" I said. Jack was so close to me our bodies were almost pressed together.

" Yea." Jack said waiting for me to speak.

I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and got lost in them. I didn't speak for like 2 minutes because than Jack said " Do I have something on my face?"

Jack started to touch his face trying to find what he thought was some stuff on his face. He looked so darn cute doing it though!

" I can't take it." I said breathlessly.

" What can't you take- Mmmmm!" Jack said before I wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed him. When he kissed back I felt overjoyed, I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder. But just then: " Awwwwwwww!" We both separated to see Amy and Taylor. But Zack just said " Yuck! "

We all started to crack up at Zack's reaction. I was really happy.

Jack P.O.V

After dinner me and Kim headed up to my room.

" Time to do our homework!" I said opening up my blue notebook.

" Uhhhhhh…..!" Replied an annoyed Kim.

" Can't we do our Algebra later." Kim groaned.

" I already finished it." I said.

" Nerd." Kim said smirking.

" What! Algebra comes easy to me!" I said defending myself.

Kim laughed and I started to laugh to. I sounded like Milton!

" Well I have a better idea." Kim said seductively and started planting little kisses all over my face.

" What about your homework?" I said pulling away slightly.

" I'll copy of of yours tomorrow." Kim said before kissing me.

**Me: Well that's it! You know I totally just thought about this like 10 minutes ago! Please no flames! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Please R&R! Your guys are SWAWESOME I don't know what I would do without you guys! Also I'm going to start this new House of Anubis and Kickin' it crossover called House of Kickin' It! i'm super excited about it so please check it out!**

**Milton: Did you know that the width of a-**

**Me: Milton! Can't you see no one cares!**

**Milton: Hurtful.**

**Me: * sigh * Anyone ciao peeps!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	7. Chat Page: True Love

**Me: Hey guys it's me! My new one-shot hope you like! Also I'm borrowing this idea from my good friend nclhdrs1717! So the chat page idea was all her idea! So I give her credit! Now today Rudy will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Rudy: Alrighty! Amanda doesn't own anything but the plot of the one-shot and her OC's!**

**Me: Thanks Rudy! And- what's that?**

**Rudy: Oh, one of my CD's with songs that me, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie performed together! Here listen, this is my favorite one!**

**Me: * nervous * Rudy I'm fine. I really don't need to hear-**

**CD player: You snuck into my heart just like a ninja! I'm-**

**Me: Ahhhhhh! Make it stop!**

**Rudy: Your my love ninja my-**

**Me: Rudy turn that darn thing- * hits head against the wall and falls ***

**Rudy: Amanda? Amanda! Oh god, um…..uh… MILTON! CALL AN AMBULANCE!**

**Rudy: Sorry guys! Just um, read on!**

**Me: Rudy I'm ok! Just don't touch me!**

Jack P.O.V

I came home and ran up to my room and grabbed my laptop. I opened it up to see if Kim was on our private chat page. Sure enough she was!

I smiled and typed:

_BlackBelt28: So how was your day?_

_KCrawford1: Terrible! I mean seriously, your acting like u weren't even there!_

_BlackBelt28: What was worst, getting gravy poured all over u by Daniel Green or losing the cheer captain spot to Emily Sullivan because u gave our mascot a turbo wedgie or Getting a D on your Grammar test, which is your best subject, and Jerry even got a better grade than u._

_KCrawford1: Shut up._

I started laughing softly, but being the good boyfriend I am I typed my reply saying:

_BlackBelt28: Sorry babe! I'm sorry today didn't go so well! I promise I'll help make it better tomorrow! :)_

_KCrawford1: Awww..! Ur so sweet cutie! But don't feel bad it wasn't your fault, but I'm STILL mad Phoebe flirting with u, IN FRONT OF ME!_

_BlackBelt28: Oh Kimmy, it wasn't that bad right?_

_KCrawford1: She kept calling u baby and tried to kiss u goodbye!_

I chuckled. She can can so jealous at times.

_BlackBelt28: Kim, u know ur my #1 girl! Besides ur way prettier than Phoebe!_

_KCrawford1: Am not!_

_BlackBelt28: Yes ur! Ur the most beautiful girl in the world! Don't try denying it!_

Kim P.O.V

I smiled at what he typed. How could I be with someone who is so perfect? He the sweetest thing in the world! Not to mention the cutest. I love him.

_KCrwaford1: Thanks Jackie! Your the sweetest! :)_

_BlackBelt28: Yes, I know. ;)_

_KCrawford1: Cocky much?_

_BlackBelt28: Hahaha! U know it!_

There's Jack for ya. His ego is about as big as Brazil! But I still love the playful and cocky Jack!

_KCrawford1: Ur funny and cute babe!_

_BlackBelt28: I try. ;)_

_KCrawford1: Jerk._

_BlackBelt28: WHAT?_

_KCrawford1: I'm kidding Jackie! I love u!_

I laughed. He's so cute when he's nervous or scared!'

_BlackBelt28: Ok, u scared me!_

_KCrawford1: I know. ;)_

_BlackBelt28: Than no more of my kisses for a month!_

No! I love Jack's kisses so much! His lips are perfect! There so soft and smooth! And he's really good at kissing! I admit it, I would not survive a month without kissing Jack's beautiful pink, plump lips.

_KCrawford1: No! I love your kisses! Please don't babe I'm sorry! I would not survive!_

_BlackBelt28: I'm kidding babe! Now were even. :)_

_KCrawford1: Fine. I'm just glad I can still kiss you! 3_

_BlackBelt28: Ur so cute Kimmy! 3_

_Swag09: Sup' lovebirds!_

_BlackBelt28: Jerry? How did u get on our private chat page?_

I was mad to. How could Jerry interrupt our private conversation?

_Swag09: Well Milton told me your password Kim._

Milton! I'm going to kill you…

_Swag09: Kim's password is: Jack is a hottie!_

_BlackBelt28: Really…..;)_

Jerry! How could he do that!? Now Jack probably thinks I'm obsessed with him or something!

_KCrawford1: No it's not I swear!_

_BlackBelt:28 Chill Kim I think it's cute!_

_KCrawford1: Aww! Thanks hottie! ;) _

_BlackBelt28: Ur welcome sexy! ;)_

_DJEddie77: Eww, guys! Stop acting all lovey dovey in front of us!_

_KCrawford1: Let me guess Eddie, Milton told u my password._

_DJEddie77: Yes! So " Jack is a hottie" huh?_

Jack P.O.V

I laughed at what Eddie said. Kim was probably ready to rip his head off! I was blushing madly also. I knew Kim thought I was cute, but never hot!

_KCrawford1: Shut it Eddie!_

_MKNerd56: I know Eddie! It's funny right!_

_BlackBelt28: Milton? Why r u here?_

_KCrawford1: Milton! I'm really mad at u!_

_MKNerd56: Sorry Kim! But your password fell out of your diary, and I was curious!_

_Swag09: Don't blame ya Milton. I was curious to!_

_DJEddie77: That's because ur always curious Jerry._

I laughed, because it's so true!

_Swag09: Not cool man, not cool._

_SensiR419: Hey guys!_

_BlackBelt28: You told Rudy too!_

_MKNerd56: Had to! Sorry!_

_SensiR419: Besides, It's Friday I have nothing better to do!_

I rolled my eyes.

_FalafelPhil35: Hello karate people!_

_MKNerd56: Wait, Phil we never gave you the password!_

_DJEddie77: Ya._

_FalafelPhil35: Well I couldn't help but eavesdropping on your conversation! Besides I get lonely sometimes with just Tootsie, my mom, and my brother who always is leaving his underwear in the oven!_

_Swag09: Dude, TMI bro!_

_SensiR419: I agree with Jerry!_

_KCrawford1: Uh, guys I'm still here! Leave! Me and Jack want talk. Alone_

_MKNerd56: Uh no way!_

_BlackBelt28: But Milton, don't you have that huge math test you need to study for?_

_MKNerd56: OMG! Almost forgot! Thanks Jack! BRB!_

MKNerd56 has logged off

_Blackbelt28: And Jerry, I think I see Rebecca Wilson walking down the street towards your house! _**( A/N: Jack and Jerry live on the same street!)**

_Swag09: Really! Gotta go yo!_

Swag09 has logged off

_BlackBelt28: And Eddie, didn't that new Subway open up 2 blocks away from u?_

_DJEddie77: Yes! which reminds me I'm starving! L8er!_

DJEddie has logged off

_BlackBelt28: Rudy and Phil, if you guys r lonely, you guys should hang out in a private place. Like…. A man cave or something._

_SensiR419: MAN CAVE!_

_FalafelPhil35: I am in! :)_

SensiR419 has logged off

FalafelPhil35 has logged off

_Blackbelt28: Works every time. :)_

_KCrawford1: Wow, teach me your ways wise one! ;)_

_BlackBelt28: It's takes practice. ;)_

_KCrawford1: It's great having a smart boyfriend. ;)_

_BlackBelt28:It's great having a smart girlfriend too!_

_KCrawford1: I'll talk to you tomorrow babe, I need to eat dinner._

_BlackBelt28: Bye beautiful. :)_

_KCrawford1: Bye Jackie! :)_

KCrawford1 has logged off

Kim P.O.V

I closed my laptop and smiled. Jack is so perfect, I can't imagine being with anybody else!

I looked over at my picture of me and Jack on my dresser.

I think Jack could be the one.

Jack P.O.V

I closed my laptop still grinning. Kim was the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world. She makes me so happy. I'm truly in love with her.

I sighed and leaned against my pillow looking at pictures of Kim at my phone.

I smiled and looked up and said:

" Kim is truly the girl for me. Thank you, thank you God for bringing her to me."

**Me: Doesn't that ending make you wanna cry! I swear at the end I was like on the verge of tears and saying ' Awwww! ' Anyway sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Please R&R! But no flames por favor!**

**I love you guys! You guys are totally SWAWESOME!**

**Rudy: Ohhhhhh! Hush girl, don't tell no one else! It's called secret, so keep it to yourself! Secret, mmmmhhhmmm! Shhhhhhhhh…..!**

**Me: Ok…. thank you….. I guess..**

**Rudy: Wanna hear another?**

**Me: NO!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	8. Paris:City of Love

**Me: Hey guys! It's me! One of my readers requested I made a one-shot of Jack and Kim in Paris! Well, your wish is my command! So I thought this one up! Today, Eddie will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Eddie: Amanda does not own anything but the plot and her OC!**

**Me: Thank you! But now I'm hungry!**

**Eddie: Wanna grab some lunch?**

**Me: Ok, sure.**

**Eddie: Kinda like a date. ;)**

**Me: It's not a date Eddie, were are going as friends! Got it?**

**Eddie: Ok, but it still is kind of like-**

**Me: It's not a date!**

Jack P.O.V

We were all in the dojo when we saw Rudy running in. He trip and fell face first, weirdo, and stood up again still smiling.

" Whats up with you?" Milton said.

" I just found out I won an all expense payed trip to Paris!" Rudy said excitedly.

We all just stared at him.

" …..And I'm taking all of you guys!"

We all cheered, especially Kim, who who squealing like she just found out that Forever 21 was having a sale.

" OMG! I can't believe it! Paris, I've always wanted to go! It's the most romantic city in the entire world!" Kim gushed.

" I think your happy cause you get to go with Jack!" Eddie teased.

The guys made kissy faces at us, I blushed. The guys were always teasing me and Kim about us secretly in love with each other.

But the truth is I do love Kim, but I'll never admit it. Kim is just so different from other girls, in a good way. She's everything I pictured my dream girl to be like, she is a black belt! Major bonus points there! I don't want one of those prissy girls who act completely helpless and rely on everyone else to do there dirty work. Kim is almost one of the guys, but even better.

I look over at Kim, she's as red as a tomato. She looked over at me, I blushed and looked back down.

" I do not like Jack!" Kim said annoyed. I was sad, I knew she could never feel the same way about me.

I sighed.

" Ok, whatever you two lovebirds say." Jerry said smirking.

Kim glared at him. Jerry hid behind Rudy.

" Ok guys just go home and pack up your things we leave tonight at 8:30 p.m. Now go on!" Rudy said shooing us.

We all left the dojo.

Kim P.O.V

I was in my room packing up my things. I am so excited. I'm going to Paris! The city of love! With my best friends Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Jack…

Jack, even his name is sexy.

I sigh, I'm secretly in love with Jack. He's so much different from all the other guys, in a good way! He is so caring and sweet, Jack is also good at karate and amazingly gorgeous. Double bonus! Jack could never love me, all the girls at school want him, some even prettier than me. How could I compete with that!

I frowned but eventually finished packing.

…**.Line Break…**

I arrived at the dojo and found all the guys were already there.

" Are we ready to head to the airport!" Rudy said.

" Let's go!" Milton cheered as we headed out. Rudy had already called a cab and we all climbed in the cab and started driving towards the airport.

I looked over at Jack who was looking out side his window. His hair blowing lightly back with the breeze. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He's just so…beautiful.

Jack looked over at me. I blushed and looked down.

" What? Do I look ok?" Jack said frantically touching his face.

" You look so adorable and beautiful." I whispered so only I could hear.

" What?" Jack said.

" Nothing!" I yelled blushing. " You look fine."

Jack nodded and looked back out the window.

Thank God he didn't hear me.

Jack P.O.V

We arrived at the airport and it was 8:00! We have to hurry.

Rudy practically throwing his wallet at the cab driver and ran inside the airport. Typical Rudy.

We all ran towards our gate C4. I kept thinking about what Kim said to me in the cab. She said I looked fine, but I swear she said something else…..

We finally made it to the gate where we saw people already boarding. Yes! Just in time!

We handed the lady our tickets and took our seats on the plane. I was sitting next to Kim, not that I mind!

I looked over and saw Kim trying to put her carry on in the storage area above, but alas Kim is also not so tall.

" Kim, let me help." I said taking her carry on and putting it in there for her.

I realized Kim was staring at me the whole time. I was a bit confused why she was looking at me like that. But I decided to have a little fun with this.

I smirked " You liking the view Kim?" I flipped my hair out of my eyes.

Kim blushed and looked down. " Shut up."

I chuckled and leaned down and whispered in her hear " Take a picture, it lasts longer." I winked and sat back 's face by now was completely red. Haha!

I was to tired to rub it in any longer, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Milton P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. It was already 8:00 a.m, I looked behind me and saw Kim sleeping on Jack's shoulder and Jack's head resting on Kim's head.

' They are so in love!' I said in my head. I woke up the guys and said " Check out Jack and Kim!"

They all looked back and smirked " Perfect black mail opportunity….." Jerry said holding out his camera.

We all started taking pictures of them until we noticed Jack starting to wake up.

" What are you guys looking at?" Jack asked in a husky voice.

We all pointed at Kim, who snuggled her face deeper into Jack's neck.

" Oh…" Jack said blushing.

We then heard a pecking noise. We all looked at Kim and Jack's jaw dropped. Kim just kissed Jack's neck, in her sleep.

Kim kept pecking her lips on his neck, we were all laughing at how Kim had no idea that she was kissing Jack's neck!

" O-o-o-k guys j-just w-w-wake her u-up n-now." Jack stuttered completely red in the face right now.

We were still laughing as we said " Wakey wakey Kimmy."

Kim moaned before sitting up, we were all still laughing except Jack.

" What's so funny?" Kim said.

" You were kissing Jack's neck in your sleep! I knew you liked him! " Jerry said cheekily.

Jack P.O.V

I blushed and looked at Kim. Who was blushing and looked completely shocked. I'm not going to tell the guys, but I actually liked it when she kissed my necked. Uh! But she of course doesn't like me so stop being an idiot!

" Sorry Jack." Kim said embarrassed.

" It's alright." I lied shrugging it off.

…**.Line Break…..**

The plane landed, we were in Paris! We all got our carry ons down and rushed of the plane.

We got a cab to take us to our hotel.

We arrived and our jaws dropped, our hotel was HUGE!

Rudy walked in and checked us into our rooms. Of course Rudy being immature as usually said " I call a room with Milton and the bed closest to the window!" I shook my head sarcastically at Rudy.

" Yo Eddie, wanna share a room with me?" Jerry said to Eddie.

" Ok, just keep your underwear on YOUR side of the room."

I laughed but than I realized that the only person without a roommate was…. Kim.

I blushed and looked at Kim " Well I guess you gotta share with me." I said.

Kim smiled and linked arms with me as we headed towards our room.

Kim ran to the bed closest to the window and jumped on it. I laughed at her.

Kim tackled me on the bed. I couldn't stop laughing and I was tearing up. Than I realized Kim was on top of me, she looked at me and tucked some of my hair behind my ears and started to lean in. I did the same until I heard familiar voices.

" Whoa guys! Keep it PG in here!" Jerry said. I was blushing as Kim got off me.

" We weren't doing anything!" Kim said.

" Yeah sure, now Rudy said to get in something nice cause were going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, so hurry you two lovebirds." Eddie said.

" We are not lovebirds!" I yelled at them. But they closed the door before I could say anything.

" I guess I'll change in the bathroom and you can change out here, is that ok?" Kim said.

" Sure." I said.

Kim took a green one shoulder dress and her make-up bag and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kim P.O.V

I was finishing putting on my make-up, I really wanted to look good for Jack. I can't believe I almost kissed him! What was I thinking he could never like me like that!

When I finished I walk out of the bathroom to see Jack was already dressed up. He looked good. Jack looked at me and said " You look beautiful."

I blushed " Your a real charmer aren't you?" I said as Jack laughed at my comment.

Rudy peered in and said " Let's go!" Me and Jack joined hands and followed Rudy out of the room.

…**Line Break…..**

We arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table. We were just chit chatting until and waitress with brown hair and green eyes came up and said " Hi I'm Ally and I'll be serving you tonight!" she had a french accent.

" Drinks?" Ally asked.

" We'll just have water." Rudy and Milton said.

" I'll have Sprite." Jerry said.

" Shirley Temple." Eddie said.

" I'll have Coke." I said.

Ally looked at Jack and froze. Jack smiled that amazing attractive smile and than Ally started smiling seductively at him. " And for you handsome?"

" I'll have Coke too." Jack said. Did he not hear her call him handsome?

Ally winked at him and left, I was boiling with jealously.

…**Line Break…**

We had already finished our meals when Ally handed Rudy the check.

" That's for you." Ally said.

Ally turned to Jack and smiled. " And this is for you." Ally said before crashing her lips against Jack's. I was so upset that I left the restaurant without saying another word.

Jack P.O.V

We Ally kissed me I was shocked! I pushed Ally off me and saw Kim leave the restaurant. I raced after her.

I found Kim sitting on a bench in front of the Eiffel Tower. I sighed and sat down next to her.

" You ok?" I asked Kim.

" I'm fine and shouldn't you be with Ally." Kim said her voice filled with venom.

" I don't like Ally." I protested.

" You don't?" KIm questioned.

" No way." I chuckled.

I noticed Kim hadn't stopped staring at me.

" You know Jack….. there's something I've wanted to…..do for a while." Kim said switching her gaze from my eyes to my lips. Wait, my lips?

Kim licked her lips and put hand hand on the back of my head. I was a little nervous.

Kim pushed my head forward and crash my lips against hers. I was shocked but started to kiss back. Kim pulled my hair slightly, I moaned.

" Guys are you th- whoa!" We split apart and saw the guys with there jaws dropped.

" Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." Kim said smirking.

I laughed.

" Kick prevails!" They all cheer and high five. Ah, there such idiots, but they are our idiots.

They all went back inside the restaurant.

" We should go back." I said getting up.

" But what if Ally's there!" Kim complained, obviously not wanting Ally to touch me any further.

" We have to the guys are back there. Besides, if Ally tries anything funny with me you can kiss me, got it?" I said smugly.

" Ok." Kim giggled kissing me lightly on the cheek.

Everything was truly perfect.

**Me: I know, cheesy ending but you gotta love it! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Please R&R! But no flames! I love you guys lots! You all are SWAWESOME! Bye my peeps!**

**Eddie: I still think it was a date…..**

**Me: IT WAS NOT A DATE!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	9. Volleyball Tournament

**Me: Hey guys! My first volleyball game of the season is tomorrow so please wish me luck! For my love of volleyball, I've decided to make this one-shot based around volleyball! Today, Jerry's doing the disclaimer, again.**

**Jerry: Alright! Amanda doesn't own anything but her OC's and the plot!**

**Me: Thanks Jerry!**

**Jerry: Your welcome, WOOOOOOO! Wanna have a screaming contest?**

**Me: Jerry, we all know I can scream louder and longer than you!**

**Jerry: Bring it on!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Jerry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Jerry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me & Jerry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!….**

( To be continued )

Jack P.O.V

I was arriving at Kim's volleyball tournament. Kim's team had made it to the championship, I was happy for her! I've never seen her play before and she wanted me to wait to see her play in the championship!

I walked into the gym and see the team wearing jerseys that say Seaford ( A/N: My jersey says RPA, which stands for Royal Palm Academy!)

I see a familiar blonde with the number 19 on the back of her jersey. ( A/N: Also the number on my jersey!)

I smiled and snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

" Hey Kimmy." I whispered in her hear making her shiver. I smirked as she turned around.

" Hey cutie!" Kim said pecking me on the lips.

" You warming up?" I asked.

" Ya, but were finishing up anyway." Kim said.

"Oh sorry, should I leave you to it." I said backing up.

" No Jack, it's fine." Kim she as she pulled me back in and kissed me.

I pulled away slightly " Kim, there are people here!" I chuckle under my breath.

" I don't care." Kim said seductively and started to kiss me again. We kept kissing until we needed to come up for air. Stupid air.

" I need to find the guys ok, I'll see you later." I said.

Kim nodded and I kissed her nose and headed towards the stands.

I immediately saw Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Phil, and Rudy talking in the front row.

" Hey guys!" I said plopping down next to Milton.

" Hey Jack!" They all said.

" Uhh… Phil what are you wearing?" I asked. Phil was wearing a shirt with Kim's number on it and had and hat on that said ' Go Kim! ' and was wearing a ton of blue all over.

" Just wearing something to show I'm a sports fan, and it seems I'm the only sports fan here. Wonder why?" Phil said looking at everyone else who was wearing NORMAL clothes.

I shook my head in amusement and took out my phone and started to play Angry Pigeons.

Kim P.O.V

Me and the girls were finishing our warm up, the girls on my team were: ( A/N: All the girls I will list are on my volleyball team and are all real people and have real descriptions!)

Chloe Raulerson: curly blonde hair with blue eyes, funny and energetic, short, has some freckles.

Mackenzie Roberts: thick, straight brown hair with hazel-green eyes, tall and kinda shy but can be really outgoing in front of her friends ( A/N: I'm Mackenzie's BFF! She's usually really outgoing around me, because I'm pretty down to earth!)

Katrina Bennett: short, brown wavy hair with light brown eyes and has glasses, nickname: Hurricane, ( A/N: Get it: Hurricane Katrina! LOL! My Dad cam up with it!)

Makayla Hutchinson: curly dirty blonde hair and blueish-greenish eyes, average height, loud and crazy in a good way! We call her Mickey! ( A/N: That's my nickname for Makayla!)

Lily Macdonald: straight blonde hair with blueish-green eyes, loves music, average height, sticks up for her friends.

Claire Sattler: straight brown hair with brown eyes, smart and well-rounded, hates being called Claire-bear. ( A/N: I call her that to annoy her!)

Cecilia Spaugh: short dirty blonde hair with brown eyes, cheerful and doesn't like drama, tall and skinny.

Amanda Vierra ( A/N: That's me!) : thick, wavy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, tall, athletic and outgoing, a real goofball, nickname: Amanda the Panda or Panda for short!

Yep, and there's me, Kim Crawford. Well, you already know about me. ;)

Me and the girls huddled up in a circle.

" Ok guys, we can do this!" Chloe said in a funny voice, fist bumping with Amanda.

" Yep-a-roo!" Amanda said.

" Easy for you to say! I'm really small! And look at the size of the other team!" Claire said.

We all looked at the other team, they were all super tall and mean looking, Cecilia said " Were dead."

" No were not! We can do it!" Lily said. We all nodded.

" Alright guys, let's go!" Makayla said.

" Oh yeah!" Mackenzie said high fiving me and Katrina.

We all got in our spots and were ready to start.

Jack P.O.V

The girls got in the places and the referee blowed the whistle and the game begun.

Amanda was the first to serve. She swung her arm once. Twice. Than she hit the volleyball over the net which the team easily hit back over to the other side.

Kim and the girls were really good! I was impressed! Claire made killer dives towards the ball. Chloe is super fast. Mackenzie is really good at hitting the ball really hard. Amanda's good at serving and at charging for the ball, must I go on?

Kim looked at me, I smiled at waved at her. She blushed and waved back at me. She turned around than bam! The volleyball hit her face and she fell down.

The referee blew her whistle and Amanda and Claire helped Kim up. I could see Kim telling the girls that she was fine. I smiled, Kim never admits defeat, I love her!

She looks at me and I wink, she glares at me in amusement. Yeah, I did kinda distracted her. Oops.

I mouthed ' Looking good babe!' Kim smiled and mouthed ' Thanks Jackie!'

I chuckled and the game started up again.

Kim P.O.V

The game kept going on for a while until finally we only had 15 seconds left and we were tied 15-15.

Amanda was serving again, she took her time to get into place and hit the ball so high it almost touched the ceiling. ( A/N: I've actually have served the ball and it hit the ceiling, but if it hits the ceiling it's automatically the other teams ball! I'm the best server on my team, but sometimes I do hit the ball to hard! And I'm like " Oh, umm.. sorry! But my friends are so nice so when that happens ( it's only happened twice!) they just tell me it's ok! There the best!)

It was a good serve! The tallest girl on there team hit the ball but it went backwards, another girl hit it but it was to short, than another girl hit it and waited.

It ran straight into the net right the moment the buzzer went off! We won 15-16! All of us started hugging each other and jumping up and down like 5 year olds!

" Nice jobs girls!" Our couch Mrs. Hutchinson said handing us our trophies. ( A/N: Makayla's mom! Who's really nice! She's a third grade teacher at my school!)

Mr. Vierra ( A/N: My Dad! All the girls in my class love him! He was our basketball couch last year!) held out his camera as we posed for a picture.

After the picture I went to find the guys. I walked out of the gym and saw Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Phil, Rudy, and Jack.

I ran up to them and hugged each of them one at a time.

" Great job Kim you deserved it! We'll wait for you outside!" Rudy said as Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Phil followed him outside leaving me and Jack alone.

Jack smiled " Nice job Ki-" I slapped him across the face.

" What was that for?!" Jack said clearly pissed off.

" That's for distracting me in the middle of my game, I got hit in the head because of you!" I said fake pouting.

" Well Kimmy, I'm sorry I-" I interrupted him with a kiss, he was shocked and started to kiss back. I pulled away smiling.

" And that's for being the sweetest boyfriend ever!" I said. Jack smiled at me.

" So what do you want to do tonight?" Jack asked. I smirked.

" You could come and sleepover at my house and we could watch movies and do….stuff." I said seductively kissing Jack's check.

" Oh really, show me the trailer." Jack said. I smiled and kissed him hard.

" Kim! You- Whoa! What's going on in here!" I turned and saw Chloe holding my jacket and the rest a the team giggling behind her.

" Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!" Mackenzie said.

" Ya, we just wanted to give you back you jacket!" Katrina said pointing to my jacket the Chloe was holding.

" Thanks guys!" I said taking back jacket.

" No problem!" Lily said. The all turned around and started to walk away, but not before Amanda could say " Keep it PG in there! The first grader's are going to be arriving for their game soon!"

Me and Jack started bursting out laughing, we were both blushing like mad to!

" You wanna go meet up with the guys outside?" Jack asked.

" Sure." I said lacing my fingers with Jack's and we walked down towards our best friends.

**Me and Jerry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: AHHHH- * starts coughing * I give up! I give up! Can't hold it any longer!**

**Jerry: Hahaha! I win! Sucker! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: * picks up a volleyball and throws it at him. ***

**Jerry: Hahaha- Owww!**

**Me: Hahaha! Who's the sucker now! Booya! Oh hey guys! Didn't see ya there! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! Please R&R! Please no flames! The OC's in this one-shot are all real people, there my BFF's! And there all on the volleyball team as I stated earlier in the one-shot! Thanks for reading! You guys are SWAWESOME and you will all be SWAWESOME forever!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	10. The Perfect Date, Yeah Right!

**Me: Hey guys! I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy it's not even funny! What's even more stressing is the fact that I had a writer's block too! I got PMs saying " When are you going to update?" or " Update soon!" And I'm yelling at the screen, " I'M TRYING! " Lol mental break down. Anyway back to business I finally came up with an idea and bam! This one-shot was born! ;) Today my friend Makayla ( she was also in my last one-shot if you want to see her description, she's one of my BFFs! ) is doing the disclaimer! But she's sick :( so hope that she gets better soon!**

**Makayla: Panda ( my nickname that she likes to call me, everyone calls me that now) does not own * cough * Kickin' It!**

**Me: Thanks Mickey! ( my nickname for her! )**

**Milton: Hey girls! **

**Me: Milton! Makayla's sick don't stand to close!**

**Makayla: * cough * * sniff ***

**Milton: It's fine! Besides, I never get- ACHOOOO!**

**Me& Makayla: …**

**Milton: Aww * cough * christmas nuts!**

Jack P.O.V

Kim and I walked in the dojo hand in hand, today was are 1 month anniversary and we were going bowling tonight!

I loved Kim, she's was the most beautiful and amazing girl ever. I can't believe she's mine!

" Hey guys!" I greeted.

" Sup' lovebirds?" Jerry answered trying to pull his bow staff out of the wall. I rolled my eyes.

" Kim and I are going bowling for our-"

" You guys are going bowling? We'll come to!" Rudy cut in and all the guys nodded in agreement.

" Wait guys, it's kind of our-" Kim started to say but than Phil walked in.

" You guys are going bowling? I've never played, does it involve and goat or a jar a gravy?" We all raise an eye brow.

" It doesn't involve a goat and frankly to scared to ask about the jar of gravy." Milton said with a creeped out face.

" If you wanna play, Jack and Kim invited us to bowling tonight!" Eddie asked.

" Actually, we didn't invite-" " I am in!" Phil said cutting me off.

" Well see you lovebirds later tonight!" Jerry said as the guys headed towards Falafel Phil's.

Kim sighed, " Jack, tonight's our anniversary! It's supposed to be just you and me!" Kim complained.

" I know Kim, I'll have to think of something. Just don't worry ok?" I said.

" Alright, only because your cute." Kim said. I smiled a kissed her.

" I bet everything will be alright!" I said as we headed out to meet the guys at Phil's.

**( At the bowling alley, around 7:30 p.m )**

Kim P.O.V

Jack and I were sitting in our booth waiting to see if the guys would show up.

" Hmph, guess they forgot!" I said. Jack nodded.

" That or they found something better to do." Jack said.

" Well….. I know something better we could be doing…." I trailed off and pulled Jack into a kiss.

The kiss started to get more heated, I ruffled Jack's soft brown and moaned. We were just getting started in our make out session until…

" Hey Romeo and Juliet! " We broke apart and saw the guys. Dang it! Just when things were starting to get good…

" Guys! You came…." Jack said with forced enthusiasm. Which the guys were completely oblivious to.

" Yes! Sorry we took so long we got lost, but than Rudy remembered he had a GPS on his phone!" Eddie said.

" Well isn't that great…." I said wishing that stupid phone could've exploded or something.

" Anyway, let's bowl! " Phil said. The guys all cheered, me and Jack looked at each other helplessly.

Jack P.O.V

Milton went up first, he ran than tripped and the ball flew out of his hands.

Believe it or not, he got a strike.

" Holla!" Milton said after his epic face plant. I face palmed.

Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy were pretty good. But than came Phil….

" Alrighty! I'm going to bowl the ball right into the pins!" Phil exclaimed.

He spun around in circles and threw the ball that hit a old lady.

The old lady chased us out of the bowling alley.

Well that was quick…..

Kim P.O.V

We all decided to see a movie in 3-D. The guys sat in the back row and Jack and I sat a row in front of them.

I laid my head on Jack's shoulder, " This is so romantic." I said snuggling into Jack.

Jack nodded, " Especially since I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Awwww, he is so cute and sweet!

I rewarded him by planting little kisses all over his face.

But than, of course, the moment got ruined.

" Whoa! Did you see that?!" Rudy yelled.

" I know! That shark was like right up in my face!" Phil yelled.

" Shhhhhhhh…..!" Jack said to them.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" Milton screamed and threw his popcorn in the air.

" What?!" I whispered/ yelled.

" That fish almost touched me!" Jerry said and Milton and Eddie nodded.

" Will you be quiet?!" One guy yelled.

" What?! The fish gets all up in your face bro!" Jerry yelled back.

" Excuse me, I'm going to have to tell you guys to leave, your disturbing everyone." the manger said.

We all walked out of the theatre and we saw Joan. Joan stopped me and Jack and the guys just kept walking ahead.

" What movie did the guys get kicked out of this time?" Joan asked.

" Finding Nemo." Jack said sighing as we walked out of the cinema.

Jack P.O.V

After getting kicked out of a G-rated movie we decided to grab a bite at Circus Burger.

These guys were officially driving me crazy! Every time I try to tell them Kim and I are on a date the do something stupid and get us in trouble.

" Guys, Kim and I have something to tell you." I said and Kim nodded.

" Guys, no offense but we really didn't want you guys to come." Kim said.

" Why? " Milton asked.

" Were sorry, it's just today was me and Kim's 1 month anniversary and we wanted to be alone. " I admitted

" Why didn't you just say so?" Rudy said.

" Your not mad?" I asked. They shook their heads.

" Of course not! We understand." Phil said.

" Well if you guys don't mind than could you….." Kim hinted for them to leave.

" Course. " Eddie said.

Rudy backed up and bumped into a waitress who knock over a man. The man fell on a table a broke it. The guys kept bumping into people and breaking things.

Eventually, all the tables were broken, the windows were shattered, and everyone was on the floor.

" Uhhh…." Jerry said.

" Just put it on our tab!" Rudy said and the guys rushed out of Circus Burger.

" Were going to kill them, right?" Kim asked smirking.

" Ya, totally." I winked at Kim who blushed.

" It's a date." Kim said.

I leaned in a kissed her.

**Done! Holla! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! Please review! It would make me explode in a RAINBOW OF HAPPINESS! :-D LOL that was weird but I'm not joking I would be happy! ;)**

**Please don't be TO harsh with the comments! Thax! I hope you guys liked! You guys are amazing how am i so lucky to have the most amazing readers ever? I don't know cause you all are so nice! :-)**

**Makayla: Milton * sniff * pass the tissues.**

**Milton: No way! * sniff * I need them!**

**Makayla: Milton I'm sick too!**

**Milton: Well I'm * cough * MORE sick!**

**Makayla & Milton: * arguing ***

**Me: * sigh * This is the closest I'll get to baby-sitting till my mom spreads the word! ;)**

**Love ya guys! 3**

**- Amanda :)**


End file.
